Blood Red
by 14Doctors
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for class so please don't be too harsh.I may come back to this and make it better/longer but not too likely Snow white is a vampire, the queen is good and only looking out for her people. This follows the movie but as you can tell by the beginning, differently. Reviews would be appreciated but not necessary. Rating is due to paranoia and mild violence


The queen stood proudly on the balcony and looked out at the courtyard. She watched as the princess sat in the shade, charming the birds around her with her song. Her skin was pale, reminiscent of fresh snow, a stark contrast from her short, ebony hair and blood red lips.

The queen observed the girl with a grim face. She was beautiful. Everyone who met the young girl agreed. The girl stood and began to walk inside. Her fingers hit the sun as she walked through the shadows. She hissed and drew her fingers to her chest, her expression pained. There was no noticeable damage to the hand besides a slight sunburned appearance that faded shortly after. The queen had examined the girl for a while and noted her odd behaviour and came to a horrifying conclusion.

That night, from her balcony, she watched as the girl left the castle. Her black cape billowing behind her as she ran, blending into the dark. A blank look took over the queen's face as she returned to her room.

News spread around the town of another death. Three young girls, all with black hair were found dead in their homes. Empty, brown eyes stared out of pale, bloodless faces. Blood oozed sluggishly from the small wounds on their necks. The queen sat on her throne as she absorbed the information. Their deaths marked the 30th girl of the same description to suffer the same fate. The queen decided that the deaths must end now.

"You called my queen" the huntsman kneeled at the queen's feet. His brown hair hung in front of his face, obscuring most his face as he stared at the ground

"Rise" The queen kept her eyes locked on him as he rose. "I regret that it has come to this" the queen paused as her eyes glazed over. She sighed and shook her head "in light of the recent events, I must ask you to take the princess out to the woods" her voice took on a dull tone "and kill her." The huntsman stood unmoving as he struggled to comprehend his queen's order

"Kill young snow, what has she got to do with this" he began fidgeting before he dropped to his knees and managed to stutter out "I mean no disrespect you majesty" the queen closed her eyes and sighed again

"I am aware of what I asked you to do and I fear it has become necessary." The huntsman nodded fearfully, not daring to question the queen again "Bring back her heart, so I may be sure she is dead, now leave" The huntsman swallowed and left silently.

The huntsman found the girl once again, sitting in the courtyard. Next to her sat a young man, the neighbouring prince. Snow sang to him, her voice was sweet but quiet. The huntsman strained but was unable to hear the words.

"Your highness" both looked up at him. The prince shook his head, blushed and bowed to snow. He mumbled quietly to himself as he left. Snow smiled at the prince as he left. She turned to face the huntsman, the smile never fading "The queen has asked me to escort you on a trip to the woods." The girl nodded happily. She grabbed her parasol and followed him into the woods.

He stood and watched, a knife in hand, as she picked flowers. He stepped forward, his heart in his throat. As he raised the knife she turned. Her eyes widened

"Please, please don't hurt me" her voice was sweet, almost cloying. As she spoke a haze overcame the huntsman. His hand went slack. The knife fell to the floor with a quiet thud.

Snow smiled at him. Unlike her usual gentle smile, it was sly. The huntsman saw a glimpse of sharp canines before a voice whispered in his ear

"You will go to the butcher and purchase a heart to give to the queen, you will tell her I am dead" The huntsman nodded, the haze still clouding his thoughts. Snow smiled lovingly and walked into the woods.

The huntsman stumbled out of the woods to do as snow ordered.

Snow wandered the woods, humming merrily and twirling her parasol. She watched in amusement as the animals who came to investigate the tune quickly ran from her.

After a few hours of mindless wandering, she came upon a small cottage. She wasn't tall yet to her surprise she still found herself bending down to inspect the door. After a short moment of hesitation, she opened the door.

The inside was full of small furniture, like a doll's house. Dust and soot covered every surface. Dishes were stacked high in the sink, unwashed. Snow wrinkled her nose at the sight, so different from the immaculate rooms of the palace.

Upstairs she found seven beds, small enough for only a child to sleep. The events of the day and previous night began to catch up with her as she studied the beds. She soon fell asleep across the beds.

The owners of the house, seven small dwarves came home from the mines as snow fell asleep. The door was ajar when the got there. They raised their tools and entered. They looked around in confusion. Footprints stood out on the soot covered floor leading around the furniture and upstairs.

The walked up as a group, tools still held high. There they found snow laying on their beds. One brave dwarf went forwards and places his hand on her chest

"No heartbeat" the dwarves looked down and lowered their tools. Snow rose suddenly causing the seven dwarves to jump back into a tangle of limbs.

Snow giggled quietly at them

"Are you the owners of this quaint little cottage" the same haze that took over the huntsman soon controlled the dwarves. "Well are you." the dwarves nodded at snow.

She smiled a sly smile

"You had better clean it then hmm" a frenzy overtook the dwarves as they ran around the house. They dusted and washed everything until the house was unrecognisable. Snow observed their work and nodded satisfied.

"Go clean yourselves and start cooking" She gazed out the window and watched as the sun set "I shall be back shortly." She left the dwarves to their chores and headed for the town.

The next day word reached the queen that another three girls had been killed last night, just as before. The queen was enraged. She called the huntsman back but found that he had left town. Her rage grew until all but the most loyal servants avoided her. She called her best knight to the throne room and ordered him to head out in search of snow, with the same orders as the huntsman.

The next day two girls were found dead and the knight was found covered in wounds. His skin the same bloodless pale as the girls.

That evening she sent out two of her next best knights believing them capable of killing the girl. As the knights left for the woods she sent out a herald to inform her people that should they find snows body it is to be burnt to ensure her death.

The morning came along with one girl found dead in her home and the two knights in the same condition as the previous.

The queen's rage and desperation rose with each failed attempt at riding the town of snow. She tried once more to send her knights but they refused. All were too terrified of dying to pursue the princess.

In her desperation, the queen went herself. Armed with a stake made of ash wood she combed the woods for any sign of the girl. As the sun set, the queen finally found snow.

The two fought furiously. Snow dominated the fight. The queen laid on the ground, the stake held limply in her hand. Curious, snow stepped forward to examine the wood. The queen tightened her grip and thrust it forward straight into snow's heart.

A brown, blood-like liquid flowed from snows wound. The queen stood slowly. She trembled with the effort it took to stand and, with one last glance at snow to ensure she wasn't getting up, she hobbled away.

The dwarves were the first to find snow. The haze from their minds had mostly faded. They argued until the sun began to rise, about what they would do with her body. Once the sun had truly risen they came to an agreement. They cleaned off her the brown, blood and placed her in a glass coffin in the woods so all who passed may admire her beauty.

Seasons changed and time passed. The neighbouring prince wandered through the woods admiring the view. He was the first to find snows body in its glass coffin. He stood still as the birds stopped. For a few moments, he stared in awe of her beauty. The sudden noise of birds continuing their song brought him to his senses. The queens warning rang through his head as he stepped closer to the coffin. He grabbed a branch and lit in on fire. After smashing the glass he dropped the burning branch onto the body and walked away.

 **THE END**


End file.
